Jal'kai Kareel
*Taoré Timarick *Teylani *Darth Rak'snof *Darth Prudentius *Kalesath |apprentices = *Nyrias Vendera *Sheikk *Akotaah Ti |Family = Treliana Kareel , Dreviss Cadera , Akaan Kareel , Akotaah Ti , Khaylee Kareel |image name = Jalkaiface.png|homeworld = Alderaan|skin = Tan|birth = 3660 BBY|imagewidth = 300px}}Jal'kai Kareel was a Force-sensitive male Miralukan Jedi Knight and Council Member who served the Galactic Republic's Tythonian Enclave during the aftermath of the Great Galactic War, as well as the Cold War which followed. Born on Alderaan to House Kareel during the pinnacle of the Great Galactic War, he was the offspring of the renowned Jedi Knight Treliana Kareel and the Mandalorian warrior Dreviss Cadera. Jal'kai was also the cousin of the 2nd Siege Battalion's Lieutenant Akaan, through his mother's side of the family. Jal'kai would also come to be the husband of Jedi Knight Akotaah Ti and father of their daughter, Khaylee Kareel. As a boy, Jal'kai grew up in a moderately wealthy villa in Alderaan's House Kareel, located not so far from the territory in which House Thul resided. An old ally of House Organa, House Kareel stood as a beacon of bravery for many of the native Alderaanians, being much more humble than their wealthy counterparts. It was at the pinnacle of the House's power that the Great Galactic War broke out across the known galaxy. His mother, the Jedi Commander Treliana Kareel, led the elite soldiers of the 2nd Siege Battalion against the the remnant forces of Darth Malgus during the Battle of Alderaan four years ago, with much success. However, his family would meet its end at the hands of Darth Crimsonis during the sith's campaign across Alderaan, resulting in the genocide of House Kareel. He fled his home, living in exile for nearly ten years since the loss of his home and family with the scars to prove it. He carried his mother's saber with him, and took up work wherever he could find it, keeping his Jedi heritage and knowledge of the Force hidden. It wasn't until he was an adult that he came across a particular sect of Jedi during a trip to Tython. Within days, he had been accepted graciously by the Headmaster of the Tythonian Enclave, Taoré Timarick. As an Initiate of the new Order, Jal'kai trained in the ways of the Jedi in order to honor his mother's legacy. Before long, Jal'kai was made the new padawan of the grizzled and wise Jedi Master Bosheth Bright, the father of the very Sith Lord the Tythonian Enclave had become entangled with. Under his guidance, Jal'kai became not only a very obediant padawan, but looked up to Bosheth as an adopted father. The two became quite a pair, and as the months progressed Jal'kai became a very competent Jedi, even building his first lightsaber during a Trial on Ilum. As the Crisis of Darth Kayven reached a pinnacle, Jal'kai and his master were called to combat the Sith on various fronts throughout the galaxy. Countless battles waged, and Jal'kai became a war hero of the Republic. He was a prolific and skilled combatant of the Juyo form, something many of his Jedi counterparts voiced against using. As the conflict accumulated to a pinnacle, Jal'kai finally undertook his Jedi Trials, passing each one with great speed and accuracy to become a Jedi Knight. Now leading his peers into battle, the newly christened Jedi Knight Jal'kai undertook a task he had not thought himself ready for; teaching the newly joined Jedi Initiate Nyrias Vendera. However, even after the Tythonian Enclave defeated Darth Kayven, Nyrias' Sith father would poke out from the shadows, even going as far to duel Jal'kai on Yavin IV and send one of his Council Members to confront the two on Tatooine and Hoth. The later of which, Nyrias was taken by her Sith captors, and Jal'kai defeated and left to freeze in the wastes of the icy-world. Biography Early Life The Great Galactic War Fall of House Kareel In Exile The Cold War The Tythonian Enclave Becoming a Jedi Galactic War Ritual on Voss Meeting on Tatooine Mending the Force Capturing a Darth A Lapse of Conflict Mission to Ilum Battle of the Promenade Knighthood Countering against Darth Kayven The Prophet Siege of Yavin IV Momentary Peace Training a Padawan Mission to the Dune Sea Fall to the Dark Side Left for Dead on Hoth An Unlikely Agreement Leaving the Enclave Revenge Serving the Sith Acolyte of the Zkasaeva Order Relic on Korriban The Cave of Trials The False Immortal Siege on the Academy Homeless Assault on Neafas' Safehouse Battle above Sigma 13 Raiding the Academy Retaking the System Battle of the Zkaseava Academy Redemption Duel with Akotaah Making amends Aftermath of the Schism Taking a new Padawan Resurrected Friend Sins of the Father Return of Crimsonis A Brighter Future Conquests of the Eternal Empire New Faces Personality and traits Throughout his time as a Jedi, Jal'kai was known to be incredibly righteous and chivalrous, always putting others before himself and refusing to leave anyone to fend for themselves. More than often, he found it difficult to compare with his other Jedi students, in the sense their more laid back views were not compatible with his more narrow mindset. Many of the qualities Jal'kai held true to were selflessness, loyalty, respect, kindness, generosity, and most of all justice. During his time maintaining the Enclave unofficially, Jal'kai became somewhat of a natural born leader. Physically, he was always in great shape, ate healthy, and worked out quite vigorously in his spare time. Coming from a long line of family heroes, Jal'kai possessed a natural born charisma and charm about him, something he inherited from his mother. On more than one occasion, he would find a few of his fellow Jedi initiates comment on his looks, referring to him as cute and handsome. While Jal'kai did take note to the compliments he was given, and combined with his somewhat shy attitude, he didn't dwell upon the thoughts. Upon his marriage to Kotaah, Jal'kai would blush every time she referred to his looks, a nod to his apparent shyness. Relationships Bosheth Bright Sheikk The togruta Jedi Padawan Shiekk was Jal'kai's second student, and first successful one. Taking her on shortly after his redemption, Jal'kai thought of her as a daughter and would always remain protective of her, especially around her lover, Teskrin. Before long, he seemed to let go of his protectiveness when she graduated to the rank of Jedi Knight, and took on the responsibilities that came with it. Teskrin Ceshee Akotaah Ti Akotaah was perhaps Jal'kai's greatest philosophical rival and adversary as Padawans. Known for her fiery flare, determination, and aggressive stubbornness, she would more than often anger Jal'kai to defending the Jedi ways in front of her. When he fell to the darkside, only to be redeemed by Akotaah herself, Jal'kai resurfaced the crush and attraction he had for her because of how opposite she was from him. In many ways, her actions captivated him. After confessing her own hidden feelings for him, Jal'kai brought her back from the cosmic Force in an effort to save her. Successful, the two of them began a secret relationship until many months later, when they came clean to their respective Padawan learners about their romantic involvement. At the same time, Jal'kai had been teaching Akotaah to master her newfound Miralukan abilities as a result of the body she had inhabited, maker her an informal Padawan of his. Knowing quite well the great love he had for the newly named Kotaah, Jal'kai proposed to her during one of their dates, she said yes, and the two were wed shortly afterwards. In the following months, Kotaah gave birth to their offspring; a daughter they named Khaylee. Cyrinio The young Jedi was a peculiar, spunky and care free Padawan who had a unique relationship with Jal'kai. More often than most, the two of them would discuss their personal troubles and help one another through them when nobody else was around. Cyrinio also took a liking to making jabs and somewhat inappropriate references to Jal'kai's romantic life because of his apparent charm. Taoré Timarick Jydou Nyrias Vernda Nyrias was the first padawan Jal'kai taught, and the first student he had failed. Nyrias's curious and care-free nature seemed to push against Jal'kai's relatively cautious and serious moods left a certain rift between them. After her capture at the hands of her father, Jal'kai's paternal bond to her led to his eventual fall trying to protect her. Now equals under the Sith, Nyrias confessed her feelings for him, and the two entered a relationship of sorts. However, the man Nyrias had fallen for was not the same Jal'kai who had taught her as a Jedi, as his Sith side used her to further his own goals at the behest of her father, deceiving her at every turn. As a result, she was successfully murdered by him once, brought back in his sorrow, and almost killed a second time under force by her father. Upon their redemption at the hands of Jedi Knight Akotaah, Jal'kai explained to Nyrias that the man she loved was not the one who took her on as an apprentice, but the cruel Sith he had previously been. They parted ways soon afterwards, never keeping in touch. Silwinon Darth Prudentius Darth Crimsonis Dreviss Cadera Equipment and Appearance Reborn Enclave Armored Tunic Named in reference to the reestablishment of the Tythonian Enclave under Headmaster Scindo'kai, this armor served as both a casual wear for Jal'kai but also allowed layers of protection when the chance for an unexpected fight would present itself. Two isingia's of the Republic were present on each pauldron in white, while the pauldrons themselves were black. The vest and hood were dyed white, as well as the bracers and boots. The pants and belt were dyed black. Jal'kai also utilized his newly built lightsaber as a replacement for the one he had lost years ago on Hoth, at the hands of Lord Azzanathos, more frequently, only using his mother's as an offhand when the situation called for it. The gear itself was both versitle and mobile, while offering great protection against enemy combatants. It was not, however, heavy enough to protect against lightsaber strikes or torrents of blasterfire. Powers and abilities Lightsaber training Knight Ataru Juyo Shii-Cho Sith Soresu Force Powers Knight Alter Environment Force Telepathy Originally taught to Jal'kai by his Master Bosheth Bright, Force Telepathy became a highly useful skill set in his arsenal of Force abilities. Being a Miraluka, and therefore much more susceptible to physcological based powers, Jal'kai was able to communicate with those he shared a special bond with through intense mental training. Most of these bonds were associated to very close friends, parental figures, or even those he grew to care about. Although he could speak to others, only those who had the same mental training could respond back. Mood Alteration Being somewhat of an step above Alter Environment, this ability was a rare gift among Miralukans. During his time with the Enclave, Jal'kai studied his mother's notes on the ability, and paired with his Telepathy, learned to use his practice of reading one's mind to alter their moods in dire situations. Though the ability was controversial, Jal'kai rarely ever used it on others, and only did when such an ability was necessarily to prevent conflict. Mood Alteration was not susceptible to those of higher intelligence, much like a Jedi Mind trick. Force Sight Precognition and Premonitions Sith Force Choke Languages Known Other abilities Sith Sorcery Under the tutelage of Darth Rak'nosf, Jal'kai was taught many forms of Sith magics throughout his training, adding a much deadlier arsenal of weapons to his already prominent lightsaber fighting style. There were a multitude of phrases and incantations he memorized and practiced to perfection. "Rirtsa iw rumakata rizuit" - An incantation which produced a black/void like spear above one's palm, with the ability to thrust with the Force or by the hand itself. Pouring one's hatred into the incantation increases its power and potency, but put greater strain on the caster.Category:Zkaesaeva Order Category:Tythonian Enclave Category:Jedi Order Category:Mandalorian Category:Miraluka Category:Alderaanian Category:House Kareel Category:Jedi Guardians Category:Jedi Knights Category:Male Category:Enclave Council Members